


Fresh Eyes

by spicycaliforniaroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Multi, daichi and bokuto are just dorks in love, dancer Suga, dancer akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycaliforniaroll/pseuds/spicycaliforniaroll
Summary: (Title inspired by Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer)Daichi was going to die. But he wished he would’ve died before being forced to take a dance class that he, a woefully inept dancer, needed to graduate.Daisuga in college??Daichi takes a dance class to graduate uni??but he meets Suga and now he's done for??Everyone's in love with Suga??some side Bokuaka??oh yeah





	Fresh Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I have no knowledge of university stuff in Japan but let's assume that Daichi had to take the dance class as one of his general ed requirements (I don't even know if this works in the US welp).
> 
> uh yeah, thanks for reading!

Daichi was going to die. Now he, like most people his age, was already aware of this fact. In fact, one might say that Daichi took comfort in his knowledge that he was one day going to die, meaning that he never again would be forced to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn three times a week so he can earn money that will only contribute to the despicable capitalistic system at his job in the cafe that his fellow peers affectionately call the “Seventh Circle of Hell” _._ Daichi was going to die. But he wished he would’ve died before being forced to take a dance class that he, a woefully inept dancer, needed to graduate.

It was only with his morbid thoughts as company that Daichi headed to his university’s music building at slightly past the ass crack of dawn (10 am). Entering the studio, he immediately realized why many of his classmates had been in such a rush to sign up for their classes. Maybe when the asshole Kuroo had pointedly told him that he’s going to end up stuck with one of those Fucking Classes you have to dedicate time to if he keeps procrastinating, Daichi should’ve listened. Instead, he had foolishly assumed that he could scrape by with doing everything at the last minute. Looking around the room, Daichi reflected that he should not have done everything at the last minute. He was completely out of his league. In fact, he would’ve gone far enough to say that he was in some deep, deep shit. Just one cursory glance had told him that he was the only person there taking that class to graduate. His other classmates were clearly dance _majors_ and fully intended on trying, much to Daichi’s shock. His dread was albeit relieved in a few moments as he saw some more people walking in. These people decidedly looked as clueless as him. He was apparently not as out of his league as he’d feared.

“Daichi, please tell me you’re taking this class too and I’m not stuck here with no one I know,” Bokuto chuckled upon seeing Daichi flinch at his voice.

“Stop sneaking up on me, asshole. And yes, I’m actually taking this class.” Despite what he said, Daichi could already feel himself relaxing, knowing that he wouldn’t be alone in his struggles.

“Alright everyone!” a woman, who Daichi assumed was the teacher, announced to the group, “Because this is an introductory dance class, I’m assuming half of you are just here to pass the class and the rest are students actually interested in dance. To prevent any laziness, I’m going to give each of you a partner that you’ll regularly practice with throughout the year.” Daichi chuckled at the quiet dissatisfaction emanating from the group of Actual Real Dancers. “This paper hanging on the wall beside me has your partners. Feel free to look and meet with your partners now.” As Daichi strained to get closer to the paper, he turned around and witnessed his first ever Gay Awakening. Technically. Bokuto Koutarou has always been open-minded, often answering inquiries about his sexuality with witticisms similar to “all of the above,” “no, this is Patrick,” and Daichi’s personal favorite “fuck off,” but for as long as Daichi has known him, he’d never witnessed Bokuto’s first meeting with a potential male love interest. Daichi watching Bokuto as he looked at the man that just walked in was akin to scientists observing an animal’s mating behaviors. Daichi could even say that he could guess what was currently going through Bokuto’s head. Probably something similar to _what the fuck_ , _wow_ , and most likely, _how can anyone be so hot_. Chuckling to himself, Daichi had to admit that the man was attractive. His short black hair surrounded a clear complexion with slanted eyes and a downturned mouth. All in all, completely out of Bokuto’s league.

“Sawamura Daichi?” Shocked out of his observations, Daichi realized that the teacher had just called him. 

“Uh, I’m Sawamura.” He turned around to face her, belatedly realizing that this woman was in fact quite intimidating and definitely didn’t look like someone who should be in charge of teaching the youth. He had no chance to wonder at the possibility of having a hoodlum as a teacher before his attention was stolen. No, not stolen. More like his attention was just drawn away, similar to how most people’s eyes are drawn to the brightest thing in the room. Daichi considered that an apt comparison, considering that the man standing next to his potential delinquent dance teacher was quite possibly the sun in physical form. His hair seemed to actually shine, or wait was it just naturally silver? _Oh my god,_ Daichi thought, _what the fuck kind of smile is that. You’re not supposed to actually take people’s breath away. What the fuck._

“So for some reason, the person who was supposed to be your partner has just informed me that they’re dropping the class, the pansy. Which is actually pretty weird because he seemed pretty excited when I first saw him. But lucky for you, I’ll have Suga here be your partner.” The teacher spoke casually, as if she hadn’t just given Daichi a new will to live with her words. He couldn’t believe his luck.

If he wasn’t so busy realizing that the world was in fact not out to get him, he probably would’ve realized sooner that both Suga and the miracle granter Tanaka-sensei were waiting for a response. 

“Ah fuck, yeah…” Daichi sure had a way with words, “shit, I meant to word that better. I’m Daichi.”

Suga chuckled, “Nice to meet you!” Turning to the instructor, who Daichi realized was actually near their age, Suga started talking to her. “Thanks Saeko, I got it from here.”

“Aah, Suga you’re an angel.” 

 _I’m glad I’m not the only one that thinks so_ , Daichi thought to himself.

“If I wasn’t already engaged, I would be seducing you so hard,” Tanaka-sensei (Saeko??) joked as she walked away, heading to the other dancers.

Daichi looked away from her distracting presence and suddenly got an eyeful of perfection. “ _Maybe he’s an asshole,”_ Daichi wondered. “ _That’d make everything a lot easier.”_

“Ah sorry if she scared you. She’s really cool but the whole punk look is sometimes intimidating.” Suga giggled— _this must be what bliss sounds like—_ before changing the subject. “So I’m assuming that you’ve never taken a dance class before but don’t worry. I can help you with anything you need.”

 _“I need you to help me with this raging boner,”_ Daichi was quick to silence his inner pervert before answering. “Thanks. I guess it’s pretty obvious how clueless I am huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thank you for helping me!”

“Of course! Why don’t we exchange numbers so we can arrange times to meet outside of class to practice? Considering we’re partners, we’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other.” Weirdly enough, it seemed like Daichi was the only one that noticed the sudden chorus of angels singing.

“ _Great,”_ Daichi thought bitterly, _“Definitely not an asshole. He’s kind and beautiful. Maybe the world is out to get me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and criticisms are appreciated! (don't be rude tho)
> 
> Thanks for reading this far lmao I appreciate you


End file.
